Eggnog, Grammar & Mistletoe
by SumrBrezze
Summary: A Teriah (Mariah and Tessa) one-shot based on a photo manip created by the talented MereM @tacosaretasty1 on Twitter.


The spiked eggnog isn't working. It being her second cup Mariah hoped it would calm her nerves since Sharon made it clear she wasn't allowed to leave the house or hide upstairs, but all it has done is make her a bit lightheaded.

She feels like the female, redheaded version of the Grinch. Everyone else at the Christmas party seems to be having a wonderful time laughing, talking, eating and dancing while she stands near the fireplace wearing a frown and nursing brandy infused eggnog.

There they are. Noah and Tessa are next to the tree and he's pointing out various ornaments while talking, probably telling her all about the homemade ones. He must be sharing a funny story because she throws her head back laughing while he grins, gazing upon her with much adoration.

Mariah is quite familiar with that look. Until recently she's given it to Tessa on several occasions. A groan rumbling up her throat she turns toward the stockings hanging on the mantle as though finding great fascination in them. A genuine smile does reach her lips while she traces the stitching of her name. She has her very own stocking because she's now part of a loving, warm family.

A family including her brother Noah whose girlfriend she would snatch in a second if given the chance.

 _This is so screwed up._ Mariah shakes her head. Why her? Of all women why did she yearn to give her heart to Tessa? It could've been anyone else. Hell, it could've been Abby. A chuckle leaks out. _Maybe that'd keep her away from other women's men including Scott._

"What's so funny?"

Nearly jumping out her skin Mariah performs a one-eighty finding her estranged best friend standing there curiously looking at her, a hint of a smile on her lips as though she's expecting to be told some good joke.

"Uh, nothing."

Tessa's curiosity seems to double. "Just laughing by yourself for no reason?"

"Um...yep."

She glances toward the cup. "Is that special eggnog?"

"I'm not drunk."

Tessa nods. "Okay." Noticing Mariah is about to leave she raises a hand then points between them. "Great minds think alike."

Mariah's brow knits with confusion. "What?"

"Both wearing plaid." She smiles, Mariah doesn't. "Are we on the same page or what?"

"Not even in the same book, Tessa." Draining the cup, Mariah turns to place it on the mantle then bids the other woman a Merry Christmas before trying to walk away. Her hand caught she gazes toward their embracing palms while doing her best to ignore the tingle. Eyes sweeping the room they settle on Tessa's face. "What're you doing? Someone might see."

"See what? Best friends aren't allowed to hold hands?"

"Best friends?" She snorts and tries to pull her hand away, but Tessa has a solid grip. "We haven't been that in two months."

"I want to be _your_ friend."

"Well guess what? I don't." Yanking her hand free Mariah storms up the stairs, her promise to Sharon to stick around and mingle be damned. So lost in irritated thoughts she doesn't realize she's being followed until she arrives at her bedroom.

Although there is a lock on her door she isn't quick enough to shut it before Tessa pushes her way in. Growling, she slams the door and leans against it, a glare leveled at Tessa who stands in front of her bed, arms crossed over her chest and a stubborn expression in place.

"What the hell, Tessa? Why won't you leave me alone?" Mariah tells herself she doesn't feel guilty due to the pain flashing across Tessa's face. Of course she's lying.

"Is that what you really want?"

"I've been avoiding you since November first so yeah, it seems that way. And the fact that just last week you accused me of betraying you makes me want to stay away from you that much more."

Tessa takes a step toward her then stops. "I'm so sorry about that, Mariah. I should've known you'd have my back, even with us not on the best of speaking terms. I just...I was stressed out and I took it out on you, which was wrong on so many levels. I know I can trust you. I trust you more than anyone on this planet including Noah. You mean everything to me and this distance is ripping me apart. I feel lost without you and words cannot begin to explain how much I miss you. Mariah...I love you," she finishes in a whisper, tears glistening.

Tears also having filled her eyes Mariah shakes her head. "That isn't fair," she says, voice husky with emotion. "Knowing how I feel about you you shouldn't say those things. Just makes it harder for me to get over you."

"What if I don't wanna be gotten over?"

Blinking several times Mariah has to inwardly repeat that response to herself. "What do you mean by that?" Her heart rate significantly increases as Tessa moves closer. It's about to pound out her chest when she stands close enough for their fronts to touch, Tessa's breath soft, warm and minty upon her face.

Right hand raised, Tessa's fingers stroke a smooth cheek as she quietly says, "When I said I loved you on Halloween and just a minute ago I forgot to add the in."

"The N?" Mariah wants to ignore those fingers, but the moment they touch the ridge of ear she knows it's a lost cause.

"I-N."

Mariah clears her throat. "Then you would've said 'I in love you.' That isn't grammatically correct." _Really? Do you think you're teaching an English class?_

Tessa looks more amused than irritated. "O...kay. I forgot the I-N and the apostrophe M."

"Much better."

"Mariah?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you."

She audibly swallows. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that, Tessa."

An index finger traces Mariah's mouth. "Hold on to it." That finger travels down her chin and the curve of her throat, continuing south. "Believe in it." Pausing on the left side of her chest, it lightly taps three times. "Put it right here and please keep it there because I have a strong feeling that I'll always be I-N love with you."

This feels so much like a dream yet Mariah is positive she's awake. Vision blurred by tears she has to blink several times to clear it. "Noah?"

"He's not you. Mariah," she grips her shoulders, "I no longer care how complicated a relationship between us might be. I can't continue denying how I feel about you. It's exhausting and painful trying to conceal it. It might be messy, we're going to have hurdles and face a bunch of comments and looks, but I don't care. None of that matters as long as I have you. You're worth any and everything and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to admit it. I choose you. Please tell me it isn't too late for you to choose me too."

She hasn't felt immense joy in so long that it takes Mariah a few moments to comprehend. She owes Santa a huge plate of cookies along with a tall glass of milk for this most amazing Christmas Eve present. She glances toward the bare ceiling. "I don't have any mistletoe."

Phone tugged from her back pocket, Tessa manipulates the screen for the better part of a minute. A tiny smile appearing she shows Mariah its screen, smile broadening when the redhead laughs.

"They have an app for everything!"

"They do." Grinning, Tessa tosses the phone over her shoulder, obviously not caring where it lands. Fortunately, it makes a safe landing on the bed. Mariah's face cupped she leans in. "Now I believe I owe you a mistletoe kiss, Miss Copeland."

Dimples on display, Mariah's hands rest on either side of Tessa's waist. "Lay it on me, Miss Porter." The moment their mouths make delicious connect she decides to make Santa a hefty sandwich to go along with the cookies and milk.


End file.
